Unknown Then Found
by sarhea
Summary: Harry finds out he's bonded and as always, Hermione helps him uncover the details. One-shot. Not for YIM - smut, lemons. Added a Reactions chapter COMPLETE
1. Unknown Then Found

**Title: **Unknown Then Found  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
**Rated: **NC17 (Mature)  
**Word Count:** ~4500  
**Status:** Complete

**Summary: **Harry finds out he's bonded and as always, Hermione helps him uncover the details.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, past Ginny/Harry, Winky  
**Categories:** AU, gen, het, romance  
**AN: **AU B7EWE. Post Hogwarts. One-shot deal only, no sequel  
**Spoilers: **none really  
**Warnings:** masturbation, graphic intimate sex  
**Beta:** BT, thank you for the fast job.  
**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**For: **I missed the Jan20 deadline for LJ Community hprare-cliche Valentine Fest 2015. This was supposed to be my 3rd one-shot contribution. Postings started Feb 1 so please mosey on over, read the fics, admire any artwork, and see if you can spot mine. ^_^  
_H38 Prompt Submitted By: inell  
__Preferred Pairing: Hermione/Harry  
__Cliche Of Choice: Soulmates  
__Scenario: They don't realize until after the war, but they're soulmates.  
__Additional Info: Happy endings and romance, please!_

* * *

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Unknown Then Found Ooo~**

"What do you mean you can't register our banns?" Ginny Weasley thrust her left hand up in the face of the Ministry clerk, to show off her expensive stylish engagement ring. "Harry Potter asked Ginny Weasley to marry him. Fill your stupid form and file it!"

Senior Clerk Bartholomew Capshot winced and mopped his face with an over-sized handkerchief. "Miss Weasley, it's not as simple as you're making it out to be."

"What's so complicated?! Witches and wizards marry all the time!" Ginny shrieked. Harry winced at the high pitch but remained silent because he did want to hear the answer.

"Harrison James Potter is already bonded."

"WHAT?!" The shock was universal. Ginny spun on one foot to glare at Harry who immediately held both his hands up in a warding motion.

"I've no clue what he's talking about!" "You're cheating on me!"

Harry's temper snapped. "I've never cheated on you!"

"You have! You've bonded with another witch!"

"He didn't choose to do so." They turned to the Ministry clerk. "Mr Potter has a soulmate who he met in the past ten years. When soulmates meet the bonding can happen without either party knowing. It's rare but it has happened. There hasn't been a soulmate match in three hundred years."

Ginny burst into hysterics. "No! Harry's mine!"

The ministry employee lost his temper. "No he's not. He belongs to his soulmate. Whoever he or she is."

"I have a soulmate?"

Capshot turned to Harry. "You do. And your bond is strong, almost complete even though you haven't had intimate relations."

Ginny latched onto a key phrase. "It's not complete. That means he can still marry me."

"No he can't! It's too strong. That's why we can't register the banns."

Harry winced. "You mean I'm soulbonded to someone I don't know and I can't marry anyone else?" He ended on an incredulous, questioning note.

Capshot nodded. "Correct Mr Potter."

"How do I find out? Who I'm bonded to I mean."

Capshot shrugged. "I'm afraid I have no clue Mr Potter. Like I said the last soulbonded couple was Marcus Thackery and Isobel Williams. Lord Thackery could not register a marital contract with Rosalie Vayne due to the soulbond. We do not have any records of how he identified Isobel Williams as his soulmate but he did and eventually he married her."

"He married her? A stranger?" Harry was slightly horrified.

"He couldn't marry anyone else. And illegitimate children would not be accepted as heirs for his familial legacy."

Ginny began shrieking hysterically. Harry winced before sending a patronus messenger to Arthur Weasley. He could not handle Ginny when she was like this.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Hermione Granger removed her cloak and hung it on the cloak stand in the entryway. Then she removed her shoes and set them on the boot mat before slipping her feet into her house slippers. 12 Grimmauld Place was quiet, elegant and welcoming, quite unlike her memories from before the War.

"How is he?"

"Not good Missy Grangy," Winky spoke softly. "Master Harry in library. Is reading."

Hermione nodded. "Has he eaten anything?"

"Breakfast. Winky make sandwiches for lunch. Master Harry not eating."

"Please, make a pot of tea and bring some biscuits," Hermione ordered before making her way to the library.

She knocked before entering, without waiting for an invitation. Harry was seated at the largest oak desk and it was covered with piles of books and scrolls. Clearly he had been researching the moment he had returned from the Ministry.

"Harry? It's Hermione."

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. They were bleary and blood-shot. He clearly had not taken any breaks — not good for someone not used to reading tiny print for hours.

"Harry, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

He laughed, a short sharp sound. "Why? Hasn't Ginny told you everything? About how I cheated on her?"

Hermione winced inwardly. "I heard that the engagement was off and stopped by the Burrow, but I didn't speak with her. Both she and Molly were hysterical."

"So Ron told you all about how I'm an unfaithful cad?"

Hermione snorted softly. "I didn't see or talk to Ron."

"Oh?"

"Arthur told me that the wedding was off. That the engagement could not be registered because you were already bonded." Her eyes were sharp and intent, voice calm and non-judgmental.

Harry nodded. "Yes. The senior Ministry clerk said I have a soulmate. That I've met her, or him — I don't really know — and we've bonded though neither of us knows it."

Hermione blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully. "Soulmates are really rare and I don't trust the Ministry to tie my shoelaces."

"What else could it be?" Harry yelled in a frustrated tone.

"I don't know but I suggest we do some independent verification. There are a few spell that can duplicate what the Ministry did. If you do have a soulmate we'll just have to figure out how to find her. Or him."

"Do you have some idea how?"

"I came across a few diagnosis spells when I was trying to find more about horcruxes. I'm sure the Black Family Library should have the books." She moved to the aisles and began scanning the shelves, looking for the reference material. "Winky will be bringing some tea and biscuits. I suggest you drink and eat while I research."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione's instructions. He had not realised how hungry and tired he was until he began eating the still fresh sandwiches. Thank Merlin for stasis charms.

He watched his best friend carry a stack of books over to the table, it down and begin to go through it while he ate. She eventually found the diagnosis spell and cast it. It confirmed that Harry did have a soulmate, the bond was strong and partially complete.

"So what now?" he asked glumly.

"Well we know for sure you have a soulmate. The bond is about nine years old so it must have happened in First Year."

"I can't remember meeting anyone special. Just you and Ron."

"You probably didn't recognize it, Harry. Magic is not always flash and glitter; soulmate magic can be quiet and subtle."

"Well, want to help me find her?" He hoped it was a her, he really did. Harry didn't have any problems with queer guys — provided they didn't hit on him.

Hermione made a huffy, exasperated sound. "Harry!" Then she grinned "Of course I'm going to help."

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

It took three weeks to find a book with a suitable spell to identify a soulmate. In fact it was not a spell at all, but a potion that would induce a recallable dream in which one would see his or hers soulmate.

"What if I don't recognize her? What if I don't know her name?"

"I'm sure you do or the bond wouldn't be strong enough to cause interference," Hermione stated patiently. "Drink the potion before going to sleep. When you wake up make as much notes as you can remember. We can go about identifying her in the morning."

It was no use arguing with Hermione when she got like this so he silently conceded and went up to his room and changed into a pair of comfortable sleep pants. As much as he wanted to stay awake it had been a long stressful day in a chain of similar days. He was very tired. Harry only just remembered to drink the potion before settling under the quilt. It didn't take long to fall into a heavy sleep, and eventually dream.

**~ooOoo~**

_Harry and Hermione were in the tent, Ron was nowhere around. _

Harry was vaguely aware he was dreaming of a memory but for some reason it did not seem important.

_He was holding her close and dancing, only this time when the music stopped he did not step back and make awkward excuses and retreat. This time he kissed her hard and long, slipping his tongue into her mouth, to entangle with her own. _

He had never kissed Hermione, not like this.

_He could feel her fingers grip his shoulders hard, feel her press close against him. He could feel the curves of her slim body but it wasn't enough, he needed to feel skin._

He had never wanted Ginny, not like this.

_He stepped back, drawing her with him until the back of his calves hit the edge of a cot. He sat down, drawing her between his legs before tugging her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans. _

He had never been with Hermione, not like this.

_She made a soft sound, but no protest, as he unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it off her shoulders, tugging it down towards her waist until her hands emerged from the sleeve cuffs. Now she was bare from the waist-up except for a plain-looking beige bra. _

He had never seen Hermione's almost nude body, not like this.

_He tugged her down, encouraging her to sit on his lap. To his surprise she didn't sit sideways but straddled his lap, resting her forearms on his shoulders before leaning forward to kiss him hard. By the time she broke away Harry was dizzy and aching. She smiled smugly as she looked straight at him, lips wet and swollen, cheeks flushed, panting lightly. _

He had never expressed his attraction to Hermione, not like this.

_He could not resist running his hands over her, front and back, along her spine, over her tummy, down her arms. She shivered lightly and arched, the action pushing her breasts out in a prominent fashion. He could not resist cupping them. She was not big like Lavender but definitely not small like Cho or Ginny. She was large enough to fill his cupped hands. He could not resist rubbing his thumb over the tips. Her nipples were hard and prominent through the bra. She sighed softly and wriggled forward. Her shins were hitting the cot, barring her from moving closer. She made an impatient sound and swung her legs up onto the cot, one after the other, wrapping both legs tight around his waist and rocking against his groin. He could feel the hard ridge of her jean zipper against his own. At that moment he strongly resented the layers of material and wished they weren't there._

_He could feel the bare skin of her legs around his waist, her bum against his thighs. There wasn't a scrap of material hiding her from him. As much as he wanted to set her down and examine every inch of her slim body he desperately needed to be inside her. She smiled seductively and lifted herself slightly. The action freed his cock. With a soft sigh she sank down upon him, taking his cock within her tight, wet, cunt. It was a struggle to hold back, to wait. She sighed and rocked her pelvis against his, moving closer with each roll, gripping his cock in her slick warmth. He could not hold back. He did not want to hold back. It was an explosive rush, cum spewing from the tip of his cock. He could feel her spasming around his cock. She was climaxing too._

He had never blacked out with Ginny, not like this.

**~ooOoo~**

Harry woke and sat up in a rush, his boxers painted with cum. It was a dream. He needed to clean-up. A spell removed most of the residue and dampness. His first reaction was to panic: his soulmate was Hermione, sensible, fretful, rule-following, Hermione. It took some time for him to ignore his first reaction and think it through. This was not a complete stranger, this was Hermione Granger, the only one who never turned her back on him, who saved Sirius in Third Year, who helped Harry in Fourth Year, who gave up her parents to help Harry hunt down the Horcruxes. If he could not trust Hermione he could not trust anyone. With that thought he settled under the quilt and tried to sleep.

He couldn't. Now that the seed was planted, his thoughts kept drifting towards Hermione. He knew she was a girl and pretty (the Yule Ball definitely proved that) but he had always labelled her as Ron's girl. Even after they broke up she remained as Ron's girl in his mind. But now… now that label was gone. Hermione was Harry's soulmate. He could think of her however he wanted, and his imagination was going wild.

He wondered what time it was. A Tempus informed him it was five-thirty. He rolled out of bed and headed downstairs, to the kitchen. His attention was split and distracted by the dream and his fantasies. He did not want to write down anything — it was too personal, too intimate to risk anyone reading it. He wanted to eat and get out of 12 Grimmauld Place, before Hermione woke and began asking him questions he did not want to answer. He did not want to tell her he dreamt of them having sex.

He headed straight to the kettle to fill it up when he froze. It was full and hot. Someone had put water to boil and it just finished a few minutes ago.

"Good morning Harry. I'm surprised you're up so early."

He wanted to do an about-face and run away, so he would not have to talk to Hermione. He was pretty proud of his calm voice as he responded to her greeting. "Good morning Hermione."

She moved to stand next to him and began brewing a pot of tea. While it steeped she started assembling BLT sandwiches at the kitchen island. She must have woken up much earlier to have made the bacon and prepped the lettuce and tomatoes.

"So, who is she?" Her eyes were focused on the food she was preparing. When he did not answer she continued. "Just tell me Harry. We'll deal with it together."

Like they always did. Harry could not stop himself from blurting out the answer. "You."

She stopped and looked at him, with a faint frown furrowing her brow. "What?"

"You. I dreamt of you."

She sighed and shook her head. "Harry, stop joking around. Just tell me who you dreamt of."

"You."

Then it sank in, that he was not lying or joking. "But you don't like me like that."

He snorted softly. "I definitely _liked_ you in the dream I had."

She shook her head. "There must be a mistake. Perhaps some contaminant or error in the potion. I'll check and re-brew it."

"Hermione. Stop it." She went very still, her eyes focused on the lettuce she was shredding into bits. "Look at me." Slowly she obeyed his sharp order. He caught her eyes and spoke more softly. "Hermione, you don't make mistakes. I dreamt of you. You _are_ my soulmate."

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. "There must be some mistake."

When she got an idea in her head it was really hard to make her change her mind. Then it hit him. "Why don't we test it then."

That intrigued her. "How?"

"Kiss me," he challenged her. "If you, we, feel nothing, then the potion was misbrewed."

She huffed and wiped her hands on a tea towel before stepping closer to him. "Okay. Let's do it, so I can start making a new batch."

She pressed her lips against his without warning. It was a chaste kiss, a press of her lips against his. It set off sparks in his belly. It shook his world. He could not stop himself from gripping her upper arms, drawing her close, shifting so her back was pressed against the edge of the counter and she was trapped.

She sighed and parted her lips. It was a signal he could not resist. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting her flesh, tangling with her tongue. He pressed his groin against her belly, unashamed of his erection trapped between them. He could feel her respond, quivering like a bird under his touch.

He broke the kiss to give her the chance to breathe, to process.

"This isn't real. You're just physically attracted to me."

"Hermione, I've never been just attracted to you. You've been everything but a lover to me."

"And now? You want to fuck me because of a dream?" she hissed angrily.

"Yes." She recoiled and looked at him with wounded eyes, like an injured doe. "I ignored any romantic interest I had because you were Ron's girl. I kept telling myself that you were like my sister. But you're not. I would never feel this," he ground his erection against her, "for a sister."

"Harry!" She placed her hands against his shoulders and tried to push him away. It was an exercise in futility. "You're in love with Ginny."

"I can't say I was ever really in love with Ginny."

She tilted her head back to look him in the eye, her expression displaying her confusion. "You proposed to her."

"It was a mistake. After the war I wanted to feel normal, to have a family. I thought Ginny could give that to me."

Hermione bit her lip. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed. "Ginny wanted a huge public romance, everyone to know and see. You know that's not me, but I wanted her to be happy so I agreed."

"Oh Harry!"

"Almost every witch I know is only interested in my public reputation. Ginny was a fangirl but she changed, she grew up a lot in the war."

"But then she reverted."

"Yes. I want a quiet stable life, Hermione. I don't want to go chasing dark wizards. I'm having second thoughts about being an Auror as well."

"If you had first thoughts why did you accept Kingsley's offer at all?!"

"I thought it would keep us together, Ron you and me. It made Minerva and Kingsley happy. But then Ron quit half-way because it was a lot of work and I started seeing a lot of the Ministry that reminded me why I dislike it."

"You silly, silly man. I just want you to be happy. If you want to play professional Quidditch I'll grin and bear it."

"I want to study properly," Harry confessed. "All the things I missed being brought up by Petunia and Vernon. I want to study art, history, myth, and culture. There are lots that we Muggle-raised don't know or understand about the wizarding world."

"Like the Deathly Hallows," Hermione murmured.

"Yes. Hermione, I was in the afterlife. I saw Dumbledore. I was never very religious but something like that changes a bloke. Do wizards have religions? Do they have churches or something like a temple?"

"There wasn't a lot in the Hogwarts Library. Traditionalists are pagans or wiccan. They worship the old pantheon gods: Celtic, Roman, Greek or Norse."

"It makes sense. Those pantheons have gods and goddesses of magic. Hecate, Loki, Danu." His hands settled on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles against her hipbones. "There has to be a reason why Purebloods resent and reject Muggleborns. Blood purity is too easy an excuse. There has to be reasons no one is sharing with the Muggleborns."

Hermione blinked, completely taken aback by the logic. "Maybe, but how do we find out?"

"I'm not sure but I'd like to try and find out. Wouldn't you?"

Hermione sputtered. "Of course! I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

Harry laughed. "Why should I? You are my soulmate."

She stared at him wide-eyed, lips parted in wordless shock. He bent his head and kissed her hard, shifting his pelvis forward, reminding her of his very aroused state.

He bent his head, so his lips were next to her left ear. "When will you believe me Hermione? When I fuck you like I desperately want to? When you come around my cock screaming my name? When our baby is growing in your belly? When you give birth to our second child? When our eldest is in Hogwarts?"

Her breath caught as her imagination brought his words to life, in her mind. A knot twisted deep in her belly, she could feel the pulse between her legs as her knees buckled.

"In fact, why don't we start with the first, right here." He gripped her over-sized sleep shirt at the waist and tugged it up until the hem passed her waist and bared her lower half to his touch and eyes.

Hermione blushed a deep red — she was not wearing any panties. She had not expected to run into anyone, so early in the morning. And when he gripped her hips, lifting her up, she cooperated, wrapping one leg around his waist, arching back over the counter and bracing one hand flat against the underside of the cabinet above. The action gave her enough stability to wrap her other leg around his waist.

Harry groaned softly and pushed the waistband of his pants down, just enough to free his cock. It didn't take much effort to guide the tip against her opening and slide straight into her cunt. Hermione gasped and clenched down. Harry could feel hot, slick flesh tighten around his cock like a vice. He nearly came then and there. It was ten, no a thousand times better than sex with Ginny.

Her lips were slick with saliva, tongue tip darting out to moisten them, full pink lips shaped into a wanton 'o' as she moaned and panted and begged him for "More". He gave her exactly what she asked for. She groaned and spread her thighs wider, crossing her ankles at the small of his back, opening herself to him, arching into his thrusts. "Please, please, please, please." It was getting harder to maintain a rhythm. He wished they were in a bed, or on a soft horizontal surface where he could take his time and not worry about her getting bruised blue-and-black. He wanted to finish this first round.

He grinned and shifted his weight on his back foot. The action made his cock withdraw from her body, the wet shaft glistening in the small space created between their bodies. She made a soft sound of protest and arched her pelvis towards him. He snapped his hips forward. The new angle rubbed his cock up against a spot that made her climax screaming his name. He could not stop himself from falling over the edge with her, painting her insides with his cum.

Harry's knees buckled. He just managed to reach back and catch the seat of a breakfast bar-stool, tug it close enough so he sat on it instead of the floor. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and tucked her head into the notch where neck met shoulder. He could feel her fingers flex and press into the planes of his back, feel her moist, warm breath as she panted softly, coming down from her high. He smiled smugly, feeling very pleased by her reaction. He, Harry Potter, made Hermione Granger incoherent with pleasure, enough to fall into a comfortable silence.

"Do you believe me now? Or should we start on number three?"

She shifted on his lap and lifted her head to look into his eyes. Her pupils were blown-back, dilated black pools surrounded by thin brown rings. She looked both sleepy and sated. "What?" She was honestly confounded by his question.

Harry liked it. He had shifted Hermione's brilliant mind into a quiet and dazed state. He had distracted her from her plans and trains of thoughts. He grinned and bent his head enough to kiss her thoroughly. He could feel his cock hardening within her warm, wet, heat. He really wanted to get ready for round two on a padded horizontal surface.

A wandless spell took care of her sleep-shirt. She was completely nude now, straddling his lap, still impaled upon his now erect cock. One hand at the small of her back kept her settled and stable, not sliding off. His other hand wandered up her spine, idly massaging the nape of her neck.

"One, I've fucked you." That hand moved over her shoulder and down to cup one breast. "Two, you've come screaming my name." He rolled her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, squeezing and relaxing until the flesh stiffened prominently. "Three, I'd love to knock you up," He left her breast and slid down to cover her belly button. "See your belly grow big with our baby." His hand shifted to massage the soft curve no amount of sit-ups could flatten. "I've heard some women are sexually insatiable when they're pregnant." His hand moved lower, over her groin, fingers sliding into her wet slit, the heel of his hand grinding against her engorged clit. "Would you be one of them?" The pressure and angle was perfect. She climaxed in a hot rush, fluids oozing out from her, seeping out around his cock. She shuddered and quivered in his arms, belly and thigh muscles clenching and relaxing as she came down from her second climax. Idly, he dragged his finger tips through the thick fluids, coating them liberally as he played with her swollen lower lips, the thin pink tissue stretched around his cock. "Do you want to have my baby?"

Her response was immediate. "Yes." Harry was pleased. Hermione had said yes. She wanted to have his baby. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "But not yet." Harry frowned. She saw it and rushed to explain. "I want to have you to myself first. To can adjust to being… together, before becoming parents."

He relaxed and smiled. "So what about getting married first?"

She thought for a few seconds and nodded. "I want a quiet wedding. Luna and Neville. Maybe a few Order members, like Minerva." She hesitated before she continued in a rush. "I don't know how the Weasleys will take it. I think Bill and Fleur will support us. George, if he weren't so broken. Everyone else has been expecting you to marry Ginny. I don't think they will support us, not if we marry so quickly."

Harry snorted softly. "I don't care about everyone else. You know as well as I, the wizarding public is a fickle, unreliable beast. I have no intention of trying to please anyone but us."

She looked straight in his eyes for several long tense seconds before relaxing and resting her head against his shoulder. "Then I don't have any concerns. A quick, private wedding suits me just fine."

"And a honeymoon travelling to different countries, studying different magical cultures and practices?"

"That sounds perfect."

Harry chuckled. "Alright. But that's for later. Right now, you and me, in a bed."

He Apparated them upstairs, to his bedroom, leaving behind the cooling pot of tea, plate of BLT sandwiches, unused ingredients spread out on the kitchen island.

**~ooOoo~**

One hour later Winky woke up and found the uneaten sandwiches and cold tea. House Elf magic warned her not to interrupt the Master and new Mistress. Instead Winky put the prepared plate in stasis, the unused fixings in the cooler, and poured the pot of cold tea into the compost heap.

Winky blocked all in-coming Floo calls and turned away all visitors, especially the Nasty Meany Wheezies. Winky was happy that Missy Grangy is becoming the new Mistress. Missy Grangy be kind and honest, no fake smiles and secret mean words. Missy Grangy would never give orders that confused Winky and make Winky cry and pull her ears.

Winky really really really hoped Missy Grangy and Master Harry would make a new little one for Winky to look after. Winky liked being a nanny-elf. Little ones meant more work and more magic for Winky. Winky nodded sharply to herself as she adjusted the house wards to Confound anyone visiting 12 Grimmauld Place. The Master and new Mistress needed lots of private play time to make little ones for Winky to look after.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End**


	2. Unknown Then Found - Reactions

Summary: How do others react to Hermione being Harry's bonded soulmate?

AN: Written in response to feedback left. In particular a detailed review left by HoosiePotter on AO3

_…__seeing the reaction to the Weasley's learning Hermione was Harry's soul-mate would be priceless, especially Ginny since she would fly off the handle. That and a glimpse into their future would have been interesting and finding out what they planned to do for a future _…

And another review by Sakura Lisel on FFnet

_…show what everyone elses reactions to just WHO Harrys mystery soul mate is … how Molly, Ginny and Ron are going to take it? Especially RON when he discovers the girl hes fancied, and probably been dating up until now and was probably planning to marry himself when he got up the courage to ask, is no longer available to him? Take it as bad as Ginny did? Or be mature for once and let it go?_

Edited: Mar 18, 2015

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Unknown Then Found – Reactions Ooo~**

Ginny Weasley refused to admit it but she was brooding. For as long as she could remember she had dreamt of meeting Harry Potter, becoming Mrs Harry Potter, Mrs Ginny Potter, Lady Ginevra Potter. And she had been so close!

No! That was not the way to think. She had to pull herself together and talk to Harry. Make him understand no one would be a better Mrs Potter than she would. Ginny's expression darkened into a forbidding glower. She would have to make sure that any interloping female understood that, and backed off.

Like most self-centered creatures, Ginny completely ignored the part about a soulmate bond being binding. In her eyes, the Ministry clerk was an idiot who made a mistake, perhaps even deliberately because he had some female relative who he wanted to introduce to Her Harry!

She huffed and changed, taking extra care with her clothes and make-up — she wanted to be alluring but not desperate. Then she sent downstairs to the fireplace and cast a pinch of floo powder into the flames which promptly turned green.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place," she said just before stepping in.

Only this time something completely unexpected happened. She bounced out of the fireplace and sat down hard on the floor!

Did she say the address wrong? No. She had done it many times without any issues, so she tried again. And again. And again. By the end of the fourth time she was covered in soot and scorch marks.

"Ginny, what's wrong dear?"

"There's something wrong with the Floo. I can't go to Harry's place."

Molly Weasley bustled over and tried to Floo herself and failed. She turned to her husband. "Arthur, there's something wrong with the Floo."

Arthur Weasley was sharper than his wife and daughter. "There's nothing wrong with the Floo. Harry's blocked it."

Molly blinked. "There must be some mistake. Harry would not block his fiancée and future mother-in-law."

Arthur snapped. "Molly, be silent." Molly hissed as Olde Magick forced her to obey. "Ginny is not going to marry Harry. He has a soulmate who he is bonded to."

"Harry wants to marry me!" Ginny screamed. "He asked me!"

"But he can't enter a magical marriage," Arthur pointed out harshly. "Any children you have would be considered illegitimate. He has to marry his bonded soulmate." He turned to his wife. "Molly, I don't want you going over to Grimmauld Place or sending howlers. You might feel Harry is a seventh son but he's not. We have no legal or moral rights to influence his decisions or choices. He needs to do what he must to keep his ancestral legacy intact."

"But he loves me," Ginny whimpered.

Arthur wondered how much of it was true and how much was due to the boy just going along with what everyone else wanted.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Ron Weasley was sulking. All his grand plans had collapsed the moment word got out, that Ginny was not marrying Harry. He had been banking on becoming Harry Potter's brother-in-law. No one would dare to refuse him anything. And they hadn't. For the weeks leading up to the break-up, Ron had been throwing his weight around, getting free meals, free drinks, complimentary goodies and stuff, and generally living the high life. The moment it got out everything dried up, even free drinks at the Leaky.

Ron had tried to Floo Harry, to make him understand this was just a huge misunderstanding, and Kingsley could fix it if Harry just talked to him. He ended up being bounced off the Floo like his mum and Ginny. When he Apparated to Grimmauld Place the wards were up and the townhouse was sealed up tight. Even owls could not get in.

Ron could already feel the pressure at work. His team leader was coming down on him hard for not following proper procedure, nitpicking on the small stuff. This would never have happened if Harry didn't break-up with Ginny.

"Susan, did you know Harry Potter just registered his wedding banns?"

"Hannah, you should not be talking about this in public."

"It doesn't matter. He said he was going to publish the betrothal right after."

"That's pretty quick. He was dating and planning on marrying Ginny Weasley just a few days ago." Susan sounded surprised. So was Ron.

"Not really. He's been friends with her for years. I am surprised neither of them realized they were bonded. They make sense, being soulmates."

"Who is she?"

"I'm not telling. You can find out when the evening paper is published."

Ron debated the odds of finding out exactly who Harry was going to marry. He decided to wait for the paper. He did not need another black mark on his record if he leaned on Hannah Abbot and she complained.

He knew his father would get a copy of the evening edition so he Apparated to the Burrow the moment his shift was done.

He arrived just minutes before the owl delivering the paper and snatched it up, flipping through the pages quickly to the announcements section. His uncharacteristic action drew the attention of his parents and Ginny who were in the kitchen, getting ready for supper.

"What is it Ron?"

Ron didn't respond to his mother's casual inquiry. Blood rushed to his face, purpling his visage as he struggled to contain his temper and failed.

"That son-of-a-bitch! He's marrying Hermione!"

"What?"

"Harry's marrying Hermione!"

Arthur was quick to cast calming and petrifying spells to restrain his wife and children. It would not do for any of them to attack Harry or Hermione. He knew Ron was on shaky ground at work and being arrested for assaulting Harry Potter Was Not Good. And attacking Hermione for something that was entirely out of her control… Arthur didn't want to admit it but his wife and daughter were capable of just that. It had to be the Prewett blood.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Poppy Pomfrey was the first one to spot the discreet betrothal announcement in the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. She was quick to make copies of the particular page and pass them out to the Hogwarts staff. Minerva cackled when she read her copy.

"Pay up!" she demanded, "I told you they were perfect for each other."

Irma Pince huffed. "I'm surprised the Weasley chit let him escape without a lawsuit. She was very determined to get her claws into him even when she was still a Firstie."

Filius Flitwick, who was the fastest reader, spotted it first. "Miss Granger and Mr Potter are soulbonded. He founded out when the wedding banns could not be registered."

"Figures. The boy's too dense to spot a good thing in front of his nose," Pomona Sprout murmured as she re-read the lines.

The next several minutes were spent passing around galleons and settling debts.

Severus Snape's portrait insisted on his portion being earmarked to refurbish the Potions classroom equipment.

Albus's portrait was sulking since he had bet on Ginny Weasley.

Snape smirked at the irked former Headmaster. "I hate to admit it but Potters prefer the smartest and brightest witches. Ginevra is neither." He glowered. "If only the brat had gotten his act together before I died. I could have spent my winnings on some quality Firewhiskey!"

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to Harry, her fiancé. Hermione Potter. Mrs Harry Potter. Mrs Hermione Potter. Lady Hermione Potter. Each iteration made the smile on her face that much warmer and deeper.

"What are you thinking about?"

She loved the way his voice almost surrounded her in the dark. There were definite advantages to sharing a curtained four-poster bed with a lover.

"Just testing my new name," she told him. "Mrs Hermione Potter."

Harry snorted softly. "Just don't do it around Ginny until we're married. I wouldn't put it past her to attack you."

Hermione sobered. "Ginny would scheme to get me out of the way without being implicated herself. Ron would attack me."

He ran a slightly callused hand down her side. "You never told me why you broke up. Ron just went purple and ranted and raved whenever I tried to talk to him."

Hermione was silent for a bit as she gathered her thoughts. "I lost my temper and told him I wasn't going to quit my job to be his broodmare and housekeeper. That I only wanted one child because he would be as demanding as a second child."

Harry was stunned silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "How about this: you have the babies and I'll stay at home and be the at-home parent. Like those Muggle men who stay at home… house-husbands."

She shifted slightly in his arms and he could not resist a wandless Lumos to see her face.

"You don't mind? Staying at home and not working?"

"I can't say that I won't be working. I'd definite be doing some independent self-study course in whatever interests me. And you know I can afford to not work. In fact, if you want to study and not work, that's fine too. I'll support any choice you make. I just want to be your husband and a father."

She bit her lower lip. "I'd like to do what we talked about first: travelling for a year-or-so, just the two of us."

"Then I'll get started on planning that extended honeymoon. The Black and Potter estates have plenty of assets and employees outside Britain. We can use them in our around-the-world trip. Do you want to start going west or east?"

Hermione laughed. "Why don't we do what Phineas Fogg did."

"You mean like that book? Around the world in eighty days?"

"Exactly. First to Egypt. Then to India. Then Hong Kong. Then Japan. Then America."

She could see his enthusiasm awaken. "I'll ask Sharpfang to prepare a list of assets."

"I'll begin researching things we can do and places we can visit. In both the Muggle and Magical sides."

Hermione sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She was absolutely, positively certain that Harry Potter was going to make her the happiest witch alive. Books, travel, freedom to study or work as she pleased, a husband willing to be a more than equal partner in raising their children… Oh yes, Hermione Potter was definitely going to be the happiest witch alive.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: And that's it folks. No more outtakes/sequels. I've got a reactions chapter outlined for Still Waters Run Deep but it's definitely not being written anytime soon. I've got two new projects in the work for two separate 20K challenges.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
